50 nuances de senois
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Défi : écrire 50 fics Jonty sur la couleur senois.] 50 nuances de senois, 50 nuances d'amour entre Jasper et Monty. Recueil de fics plus ou moins courtes, où la couleur senois est à l'honneur.
1. Les yeux

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 ne m'appartiennent pas

 **Prompt :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

 **Défi :** écrire 50 fics Jonty sur la couleur senois.

* * *

 **Les yeux.**

La couleur préférée de Monty ? Le vert bien sûr, quelle bonne blague. Monty Green. Vert. T'as compris Raven ? Non tu ne comprends pas, ou bien ça te fait pas rire. Je suis le seul amusé et je souris, et ça fait un sourire, un que je n'ai pas eu depuis longtemps mais un sourire amer et triste, un sourire qui veut pas sourire. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?

Okay, ma blague était pourrie.

Les choses s'améliorent, parce que toi, Monty, tu l'as promis, qu'ensemble on y arriverait, et tu ne t'es pas trompé. Alors je te demande :

\- Hey Monty, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

\- Le senois pourquoi ?

Je me marre.

\- Tu peux pas dire marron, comme tout le monde ?

\- Senois, insiste-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi le senois exactement ?

Tu hausses les épaules, tu ne dis rien, mais tu me regardes assez longtemps pour que je comprenne. Marron. Senois plutôt, la couleur de mes yeux. Ça te fait un point commun avec ta mère ça non ? Pour la couleur préférée.

Mais attends.

Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà ma première fic sur la couleur senois, 49 autres dans le même type très simple vont suivre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé.


	2. Le tee-shirt

**Prompt :** On m'a dit que j'étais mignon.

* * *

 **Le tee-shirt.**

Ce matin je portais un tee-shirt couleur senois. Je ne sais pas comment je connais cette couleur, quand on fait de la chimie, des fois, on connaît des détails bizarres. Le senois c'est un joli marron plutôt clair, qui mettait mes yeux en valeurs. C'est toi qui l'a dit, Monty.

Cet après-midi je porte ce même tee-shirt couleur senois. Une fille m'a dit que j'étais mignon, tu avais plutôt raison, ça me va bien. J'ai souris à la fille puis je l'ai oublié. Peut-être qu'elle essayait de me draguer, si c'est le cas une chose est sûre, elle a plutôt échoué.

Parce que ce soir le tee-shirt couleur senois traine par terre, et le reste de mes vêtements et des tiens aussi.

\- Tu étais trop mignon j'ai pas résisté Jasper, me souffles-tu en m'embrassant.

Je le remettrai ce tee-shirt.

Surtout pour que tu me l'enlèves.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que les tee-shirt c'est bien, les enlever c'est mieux.


	3. Les draps

**Prompt :** Il a compris ses intentions.

* * *

 **Les draps.**

Les draps sont senois, les bougies sont rouges, les pétales de fleurs sont carmins. Monty a fait les choses en grand pour que Jasper lui tombe dans les bras. Comme si ces choses pouvaient faire en sorte que Jasper tombe amoureux de lui, complètement idiot. Ils ne sont même pas un couple, et pourtant Jasper doit être un mec facile, parce qu'il a craqué tout de suite. Il a embrassé Monty en comprenant ses intentions et ils ont finis entre les draps. Au détour d'une caresse les électrisant, d'un baiser leur donnant chaud, ils s'aiment. Fort.

Fin.

L'autatrice : normalement c'est un drabble de pile 100 mots.


	4. Les livres

**Les livres.**

Vingt centimètres. Non dix. Dix minuscule centimètres. Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine. Il s'avance, il annule les centimètres, les fait disparaître. Je sens sa bouche sur la mienne. Je l'imagine chaude, mais peut-être qu'elle sera froide. Sa bouche un peu gercée sera un peu rêche. Ce sera un baiser court et merveilleux. Je pourrai dire _« Monty je t'aime, j'en rêvais »._ J'ai embrassé des miroirs à la place, des vitres, mon propre idiot de reflets. Des couvertures de livres, livres jaunes, roses, bleus. J'aurais même embrassé des putains de livres senois, en imaginant que c'était lui.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est seulement dix centimètres qui nous sépare, nous, Monty et Jasper, lui et moi. Je rouvre les yeux. Il dort profondément et je ne bouge pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une toute petite fic. La plupart seront courtes ainsi.


	5. La couverture

**Prompt :** \- tu veux sortir avec moi?  
\- mais y pleut dehors !

* * *

 **La couverture.**

Allongés sur leurs couchettes, ils entendent la pluie tomber sur la tente. Ça fait ploc, ploc, ploc, c'est bruyant et ça rafraichis l'atmosphère. L'eau coule d'un ciel nuageux et mouille la terre. Ils sont bien au chaud, à l'abris, ils entendent le bruit et ça les détends. Ils savent déjà ce qu'est la pluie, elle mouille, elle transperce les vêtements, elle s'infiltre et donne froid. Monty a un frisson et remonte sa couverture couleur senois jusqu'à son menton (c'est Clarke qui a parlé de la couleur, il a retenu ce détail sans trop savoir pourquoi). La pluie est belle mais elle peut vraiment ne pas être commode, ils sont mieux ici, protégés de son attaque mouillante. Monty regarde le plafond de la tente qui se plie sous le poids de l'eau qui dégouline dessus, il se sent bizarrement apaisé et soudain pleins de courage. Il se tourne vers Jasper qui paraît shooté, sans avoir rien pris. La pluie a des effets étranges.

\- Dis…

\- Hm ?

\- Ça te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble ?

Jasper soupire puis à moitié endormis répond :

\- Mais il pleut dehors.

Monty sourit et se remet sur le dos :

\- Ouais t'as raison.

Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quel dommage qu'il pleuve !


	6. Les crêpes

**Les crêpes.**

Jasper est un virtuose de la crêpe. Il est doué en cuisine un peu comme il est doué en chimie mais quand il fait des crêpes, il devient magicien.

Elles sont dorées, à la fois croustillante et fondante, un régal pour les papilles, un bonheur pour l'estomac. Même pas besoin d'y ajouter quelque chose, elles peuvent se dévorer sans, tellement elles sont bonnes et Monty les adore. Il a voulu faire comme Jasper pendant un instant. Lui faire plaisir en lui cuisinant des crêpes. Celles de Monty sont moches, entre couleur senois et couleur cramé, elles ont une forme proche du n'importe quoi et un goût pas terrible. Monty a super honte mais Jasper se régale.

\- C'est pas bon, grogne Monty.

\- C'est super bon puisque je mange avec toi les crêpes que tu m'as faites, sourit Jasper.

Jasper est le genre de personne à dire des trucs aussi ridicules. Monty retrouve le sourire. Il n'a pas tort…

Elles ne sont pas si mauvaises.

Fin.

L'autatrice : relire cette fic pour la corriger m'a donné faim.


	7. La fleur

**La fleur.**

Monty était en sixième au collège. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si dur. Pas les cours, les cours étaient simples et compréhensibles, surtout SVT et techno et s'il éprouvait plus de difficultés dans d'autres matières, ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus difficile.

\- Eh v'là la tapette !

Ce qui lui donnait envie de rester chez lui et de ne plus jamais sortir de son lit, c'était les autres.

\- Eh tafiole tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle !

Monty baissa la tête et essaya de passer à travers le groupe mais l'un deux s'amusa à le pousser faisant rire les autres.

\- Le touche pas, s'amusa l'un, tu vas chopper sa maladie de gros mongol.

Monty serra les dents alors qu'on l'empêchait de passer :

\- Laissez-moi passer, demanda-t-il.

\- Oh tu sais parler ! Je te croyais devenu muet.

Nouveaux rires, mais ils s'écartèrent. Monty franchit le peu d'espace qu'ils lui laissaient, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse un croche pied et qu'il s'écroule par terre, faisant tomber son sac. Il resta sur le sol en ayant envie de disparaître alors que le groupe se dispersait dans un éclat de rire pour aller en classe.

\- Quel débile !

Monty n'était pas débile. Il se releva finalement, s'épousseta et ramassa son sac. Il avait envie de disparaître, il serra plus fort la lanière de son sac et avança jusque dans la classe. Le prof ne fit pas attention à ceux qui l'insultèrent quand il entra, il ne fit que réclamer le calme et Monty alla s'asseoir devant, seul endroit où il pouvait être à peu près tranquille. Il reçut des boulettes de papiers jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte dix minutes après le début du cours. Un jeune adolescent grand pour son âge entra dans la pièce accompagnée de la directrice. Elle le présenta vite fait comme étant Jasper Jordan, un nouvel élève. Elle lui ordonna ensuite d'aller s'asseoir et il se mit à côté de Monty, puisqu'il ne restait que cette place de libre.

 _Génial, un nouvel harceleur_ , pensa Monty. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Il se reçut une nouvelle boulette quand la directrice partit et soupira. Au bout de la huitième sans que le prof ne dise rien, Jasper s'exclama en se mettant debout :

\- Wouah les gars, j'adore que vous me lanciez des confettis pour m'accueillir, mais attendez la pause pour me faire ma fête !

Il eut le droit à des rires, il fit un clin d'œil à une fille et se rassit.

\- Monsieur Jordan j'aimerais que vous ne vous fassiez pas remarquer dès la première heure.

\- Bien monsieur. Désolé pour ça.

Jasper se tourna vers Monty et lui fit un sourire. Monty l'ignora.

À la pause, il alla se mettre dans un coin de la cour et sortie une feuille pour dessiner. Le dessin ça le calmait, il n'était pas très doué, mais il adorait reproduire des fleurs. Comme il n'avait qu'un feutre marron, il coloria les pétales de cette couleur jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui arrache le dessin des mains en criant :

\- Eh le mongol dessine des fleurs !

\- Putain la tapette !

\- Pédales !

\- Une fleur marron, quel con.

Jasper s'approcha et Monty s'attendit à un nouveau commentaire. Mais, à la place, il prit la feuille des mains de celui qui le tenait, regarda le dessin en silence puis commenta :

\- C'est pas marron ça, c'est senois, c'est ridicule de ne pas savoir ça, même le plus gros des abrutis le sais.

Et il rendit la feuille à Monty avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tout le monde s'était tut suite à son commentaire. Personne ne voulait passer pour un abruti mais personne ne savait ce que c'était que « senois », même Monty ne savait pas.

\- Je m'appelle Jasper, dit Jasper.

\- Je sais.

\- Et toi ?

\- Monty.

\- Enchanté.

Et il lui tendit la main. Monty hésita et finit par la serrer, s'attendant à des rires, des moqueries, un piège. Mais rien de tout ça, à la place, juste un sourire, sincère. Les autres s'éloignèrent, les laissant tranquille et Monty eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer un peu.

Jasper reçut un mot au cours suivant. Monty le sut parce que Jasper lui montra.

 _« Traine pa avec Monty-le-mongol, il è zarbi tu va chopé la gale est en plus il è pd »_

Monty lui prit la feuille des mains et voulu en faire une boulette mais Jasper l'en empêcha :

\- Tu peux corriger les fautes ? Chuchota-t-il.

Monty hocha la tête, au rouge il corrigea le mot, puis Jasper répondit au message :

 _« Tu auras une meilleure note en dictée la prochaine fois, des bisous »._

Puis lui et Monty rirent discrètement.

Malgré le fait qu'il traînait avec Monty, Jasper eut du succès dans la classe. Il savait se défendre, laissait les moqueries couler sur lui ou les renvoyait, et se retournait contre les agresseurs faisant rire les autres. Si bien que personne ne l'emmerdait et, au contraire, on devenait pote avec lui. Même si on continuait de faire chier Monty, celui-ci réussissait à le supporter depuis que Jasper et lui étaient amis. D'ailleurs même si Jasper s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, c'est avec Monty qu'il passait le plus de temps. Tous les deux se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient pleins de points communs, et qu'ils s'entendaient bien sur beaucoup de trucs. Si Monty était moins exubérant que Jasper, il avait lui aussi son propre petit monde et ses délires un peu geek. Et il ne quittait jamais son feutre marron… Non son feutre senois, comme si c'était un gage de leur amitié. Le souvenir de leur rencontre.

Ils devinrent meilleurs amis.

\- Comment tu fais pour trainer avec cette tapette ? Entendit Monty.

C'était un gars qui demandait ça à Jasper.

\- Si tu apprenais à le connaître au lieu de l'insulter, tu saurais, répondit Jasper.

\- Rien envie de faire avec pédé, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me mate le cul.

\- Ton cul n'est pas mal pourtant, ricana Jasper.

L'autre rit jaune et Jasper s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre Monty, passant son bras autour de lui :

\- Eh mon pote.

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont finir par penser que tu es gay.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors ils sont capables de vraiment te faire du mal.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, sourit Jasper.

Puis il demanda :

\- Et d'abord, est-ce que tu es gay ?

Monty rougit et ne répondit rien. Son comportement répondit pour lui et il s'attendit à ce que Jasper s'éloigne dégoûté mais il ne le fit pas du tout.

\- Je vois. Dit-il simplement. C'est con qu'il y ait tant d'homophobes.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Ça devrait ?

\- Non… Est-ce que toi aussi tu es…

\- Nope, répondit Jasper. J'en ai juste rien à foutre de la sexualité des autres.

Monty sentit son cœur se serrer. _Oh non non non, pas ça. Pas ça_. Il ne pouvait pas penser que c'était _« dommage que Jasper soit hétéro »_. Monty se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas être déçu. Interdiction. Mais Jasper se tourna vers lui tout sourire :

\- En tout cas moi je m'en fiche, je t'apprécie tel que tu es.

Le cœur de Monty manqua un battement, et il sut.

Il avait fait une grosse connerie. Il était tombé amoureux.

Monty dessinait une autre fleur, avec son feutre senois. Jasper pencha la tête vers lui :

\- Tu aimes cette couleur ?

Monty hocha la tête mais avoua :

\- Je ne savais même pas que c'était « senois », moi je disais juste marron tu vois.

\- C'est normal, j'ai juste un père un peu fou qui sais des trucs inutiles. Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas un imbécile pour autant.

Jasper lui sourit et Monty détourna les yeux.

\- Dis, tu viendrais chez moi ? Ce serait cool si tu disais oui, on pourrait faire pleins de trucs, demanda Jasper changeant de sujet.

\- Oui, répondit Monty sans réfléchir.

\- Génial.

Comment ne pas être amoureux ? Il n'existe aucune formule, aucun livre qui le dit. Monty ne savait pas mais plus il était proche de Jasper, plus il l'aimait. Aller chez lui, rencontrer ses parents, l'inviter chez soi, passer encore plus de temps ensemble n'arrangea rien. Il se sentait à la fois heureux et triste. Mais il ne pouvait pas imposer ses sentiments à Jasper, déjà qu'il lui imposait sa présence, une présence qui créait des moqueries sur Jasper, même si celui-ci savait les éviter et les renvoyer. Jasper n'avait pas autant de scrupules, alors qu'ils étaient à discuter au milieu d'un couloir du collège, celui-ci lui dit :

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'étais hétéro ?

Comment oublier.

\- Oui.

\- Je me suis renseigné.

\- Ah.

\- On peut être hétéro flexible, ça veut dire qu'on est hétéro mais que si une occasion se présente…

À onze ans, Jasper s'intéressait à tout et était plus mâture que beaucoup de personne, alors Monty n'était pas étonné qu'il ait fait ce genre de recherche et qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose.

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Jasper honnêtement.

Monty rougit puis s'écria :

\- Non tu ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Jasper. Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Parce que tout le monde va te détester ! Ils vont se moquer de toi !

\- Et alors ? C'est toi que j'aime, pas les autres.

\- Mais…

Jasper prit sa main mais Monty la retira. Son ami eut l'air triste :

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, conclue Jasper, je suis désolé.

Monty secoua la tête :

\- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas que tu sois rejeté, je ne veux pas que tu souffres !

\- Je ne souffrirai pas, je te le promets. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Monty n'eut pas le choix et acquiesça :

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Jasper l'embrassa, lui vola un baiser au milieu des couloirs du collège, là où tout le monde pouvait les voir. Monty le repoussa d'un coup :

\- Ils vont te rejeter !

\- Je m'en fiche si toi tu ne me rejettes pas, sourit Jasper.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ils peuvent être vraiment méchant.

\- On sera deux, dit Jasper en serrant fort ses doigts. Tu veux bien ? Dis-moi que tu veux bien ?

Qu'est-ce que Monty pouvait bien dire ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Génial !

\- Ils vont penser que je t'ai rendu malade.

\- Ils auront raison, rit Jasper, je suis malade d'amour pour toi !

Monty rougit à nouveau et Jasper lui vola un nouveau baiser.

Au final, on ne les emmerda pas trop. Pas autant que Monty l'aurait cru. Bien sûr il y eut des moqueries, des insultes, mais Jasper continuait d'y répondre et on finit par leur foutre simplement la paix. Seuls les plus vicieux continuaient de ricaner sur leur passage, mais ça faisait longtemps que les deux garçons n'y faisaient plus attention.

Monty dessinait encore une fleur, une fleur senois, comme pour sceller leur amour, comme avait commencer leur amité.

Par une fleur couleur senois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce texte est un peu plus long que les autres, ils ne seront pas tous aussi long, la plupart du temps, j'ai même fais tout petit. J'ai déjà fait un texte sur le harcèlement dans « 30 baisers Jonty », mais vu que c'est un thème qui me touche pas mal, j'en ai écrit un autre, j'espère que vous trouverez pas ça trop redondant.


	8. Le chat

**Prompt :** Les chats ne sont qu'amour.

* * *

 **Le chat.**

Il avait simplement voulu prouver à Monty que les chats n'étaient qu'amour, même quand ils avaient deux têtes. Un petit chat couleur senois les avait suivis jusqu'au camp et Jasper s'était laissé attendrir malgré les deux têtes. Monty pas trop.

\- Regarde Monty, les chats sont gentils, faut pas avoir peur.

Jasper s'était penché pour caresser l'animal.

Résultat des courses :

· Trois morsures.

· Douze griffures dont une au visage.

· Un Monty qui s'inquiétait et en même temps essayait de ne pas se mettre à rire.

\- Tu as raison Jasper, les chats ne sont qu'amour…

Fin.

L'autatrice : faut se méfier des chats, des fois, ils ne sont qu'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous bouffent.


	9. Les cheveux

**Prompt :** Si t'es un poison, empoisonne-moi

* * *

 **Les cheveux.**

Tu penses que tu es un poison, que tu gâches tout, détruit tout ce que tu touches. Toi, Jasper, avec tes grands yeux marrons et tes cheveux bruns (devrais-je dire cheveux senois ? Est-ce que ça se dit ? Non hein ? On va rester sur brun). T'es tout décoiffé et tu portes des lunettes sur le front. T'es mignon avec ton tee-shirt « Earth Day 2042 ».

Tu veux mon avis ? T'empoisonnes rien du tout, t'es trop mignon pour ça, t'as juste pas de chance, ça arrive.

T'es trop gentil pour gâcher quoi que ce soit. Un peu naïf et trop doux pour ce monde tellement dur. Je t'aime tel que tu es, moi Monty. Et puis je vais te dire, si t'es un poison, je veux bien que tu m'empoisonnes. Comment ça c'est ridicule ? C'est parfait au contraire. On tomberait amoureux tous les deux, ce serait fun.

Mais amoureux, je le suis déjà. De toi Jasper, de tes bouclettes et tes beaux yeux, de ta douceur. Tu ne gâches rien, pour moi, tu embellis tout.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit machin.


	10. Le baudrier

**Le baudrier.**

Le ciel est d'un bleu azur, sans nuage, et le soleil jaune et brillant l'éclaire, la terre est brune foncée et l'herbe est verte émeraude, quant au baudrier qui le retient il est couleur senois. Monty délire complètement, il fuit la réalité, c'est-à-dire qu'il se trouve à plus de cinquante mètres au-dessus du sol accroché à un élastique. Il regarde vers Jasper et le maudit parce que c'est lui qui a eu cette ravissante idée de merde. Monty se cramponne à son baudrier, à sa couleur qu'il trouve belle et à ses pieds qui touchent encore le sol, et évite de regarder l'élastique qui pend derrière eux.

\- Je veux pas y aller, tremble-t-il.

\- Ça va bien se passer Monty. Jure Jasper. En plus je serai avec toi.

\- Je veux pas y aller, répète Monty, je suis sûr que mon baudrier senois va se péter ou que l'élastique crème va lâcher ou que je vais perdre une de mes chaussures noires.

\- Tu es tellement stressé que tu racontes n'importe quoi, s'amuse Jasper. Allez tout ira bien !

On les accroche ensemble et Monty a du mal à respirer. Il s'accroche à Jasper qui est plutôt content de la situation du coup. Monty enfouit son nez dans le cou de Jasper et respire son odeur, ça le rassure, comme un enfant avec son doudou. Jasper caresse son dos.

\- T'es prêt ?

\- Non.

\- On y va ?

\- Non.

Jasper se recule et embrasse sa bouche, puis il saute avec Monty.

Rien ne lâche.

Sauf le cœur de Monty qui a déjà lâché. Pendant le baiser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'aimerais bien faire du saut à l'élastique, mais j'avoue qu'avant de sauter, j'aurais tendance à être dans le même état que Monty.


	11. Le canapé

**Le canapé.**

On l'a un peu fait partout, Monty. Sur le lit, sur le tapis, évidemment, on l'a fait sur notre beau canapé senois et tant pis si on l'abimait. On a essayé dans la baignoire, mais c'était un peu compliqué et pas très agréable. On a laissé des traces, on l'a pas toujours fait très proprement faut dire, et des fois on se bataillait, nos mains se croisaient, on en mettait partout et on regrettait un peu ensuite, parce qu'il fallait nettoyer. On l'a fait un peu partout, c'est vrai, manger des chips.

Fin.

L'autatrice : éhéhé….


	12. Le chocolat

**Prompt :** C'est un jour solitaire pour moi.

* * *

 **Le chocolat.**

Je m'ennuie, c'est atroce. Je m'ennuie au point que j'ai l'impression d'en crever. Je fais l'étoile de mer sur mon lit et je pense à toutes les choses que je pourrais faire mais que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Regarder un film, lire, faire le ménage, m'occuper du linge, écrire quelque chose, faire de la chimie. Je m'ennuie et une petite voix dans ma tête me dis _« Jasper occupe toi »,_ mais je ne m'occupe pas. Je ne fais rien, je laisse le vide m'envahir, et j'attends. J'entends les secondes s'écouler dans ma tête, _tic tac tic tac_ , le temps ne passe pas, il se ralentit et s'arrête, je suis sûr qu'il s'arrête. Je mange du chocolat, ça m'occupe une seconde, je pense _« le chocolat au lait a une couleur senois »_ ça m'occupe deux secondes, je ne sais même pas d'où je connais le nom de cette couleur, ça m'occupe trois secondes.

Il en reste au moins dix millions (voir plus) avant que Monty revienne de son voyage d'affaire. Il est parti tout le week-end et nous ne sommes que samedi après-midi. Après-midi, même pas soir. Je me sens seul, je me sens abandonné, je n'ai envie de rien, de rien, sauf d'attendre et de le voir. _Tic tac tic tac,_ je ferme les yeux et je ne m'endors pas, mais le soir arrive et mon téléphone sonne. Ce n'est pas Monty, c'est mon père, pour savoir un truc chépa quoi mais ça m'occupe, _allô papa. Comment ça va. Et maman. Et tralalala. Et je fais quoi ? Oh je m'occupe. Tu savais que le chocolat au lait était couleur senois toi ? Ça te fait marrer tant mieux pour toi. Tu raccroches déjà. Sûr. T'as plus rien à dire. Bye._

La prochaine sonnerie c'est Monty. Mon Monty. Celui que j'aime, celui qui me remplit, et tout à coup le temps reprend son cours et je ne m'ennuie plus du tout.

\- Le chocolat au lait est couleur senois.

\- Ah oui tiens, bonne remarque. Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je reviens demain.

Demain.

Je ferai l'étoile de mer jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Monty, ramenant avec lui un sens à ma vie…

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écrit cette fic à un moment où je m'ennuyais comme pas permis, ça m'a plutôt inspiré.


	13. La boue

**La boue.**

J'ai tellement envie de t'en coller une. C'est pas comme si tu m'avais piqué une part de gâteau au chocolat ou qu'on s'était disputé à propos d'un truc sans importance. Je le ressens dans toute ma peau, ta trahison. Parce que tu m'as trahi même si c'était indirectement, même si ce n'était pas totalement ta faute, et je t'en veux pour ça. C'est pour ça que là sous la pluie, je me jette sur toi, Monty. Je me jette sur toi pour que tu me rendes ce que tu m'as pris, ma confiance en toi. Je te frappe et je pleure _« tu l'as tué »,_ et tu finis le nez dans la gadoue mais tu te relèves et tu te jettes sur moi aussi. _« Je suis désolé, j'avais pas d'autres choix »_. Tu me fous un crochet du droit et tu ne retiens pas tes coups _« je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami, moi aussi je souffre »_. Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce avec un direct du gauche. On s'écroule tous les deux dans la terre mouillée, on se bat dans la boue, dans la crasse, là où est notre place à tous les deux, on se bat sous la pluie dans la douleur et dans le froid. On se bat jusqu'à s'essouffler et se faire vraiment mal, je ne sens même plus mon nez, et ta joue va être violacé à force, on se bat puis on se laisse tomber, allongé dans la terre quand la pluie s'arrête. Ça nous a fait du bien, on a réglé nos comptes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pu dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur sans avoir besoin de parler. C'était violent, mais c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, parce que je t'en voulais, parce que j'avais la rage en moi, et maintenant elle s'est évaporée et je me mets à pousser un hurlement animal pour en enlever les dernières bribes. Ne reste plus que la tristesse, mais ça, ça ne partira pas si facilement. Tu cries à ton tour, en écho avec moi, et je devine que tu avais beaucoup en toi aussi. Tes coups me l'ont prouvé.

Le soleil nous sèche alors qu'on ne bouge pas, je tourne juste la tête vers toi qui est tellement pleins de boue que tu as changé de couleur, tu es senois maintenant, je dois l'être aussi. Et sur ma bouche se peint un léger sourire, et en clignant des yeux, j'en aperçois un sur la tienne.

\- Tu pourras me faire confiance à nouveau ? Demandes-tu.

\- Je vais essayer, je réponds.

Ton sourire s'agrandit et maintenant que toute ma rancœur s'est envolée à travers mes coups qui marqueront ton visage un moment, j'ai presque envie de t'embrasser.

C'est stupide, un désir qui s'était effacé, envolé, et qui revient désormais. Je ferme les yeux et je ris pour moi-même, de moi-même, de nous. Du monde et de tout ce qui fait mal et qui est moche et dégueulasse. Je les rouvre et tu es toujours là, toujours couleurs senois à cause de la boue qui te recouvre et tu me regardes de tes yeux noirs. Je me demande ce que tu penses, si toi aussi tu te sens ridicule, si toi aussi t'as envie de m'embrasser maintenant que t'as fini de me cogner. Je ne dis rien.

Le silence s'étend entre nous mais tout doucement je tends la main pour prendre la tienne. Début de réconciliation.

On verra pour les baisers plus tard.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite scène de réconciliations entre ces deux-là.


	14. Le sang

**Le sang.**

Le sang séché colore son visage en senois, il s'est pris de sacrés coups de la part des Natifs, mais c'était pour protéger Jasper alors il n'a pas réfléchi. Monty s'est placé devant son meilleur ami et il s'est fait tabasser à sa place sous les cris de Jasper paniqué. Ce même Jasper tellement déprimé qu'il s'en ficherait de mourir mais qui ne veut pas qu'il arrive un truc à Monty. Jasper le regarde les larmes aux yeux, ils ont été sauvés par Bellamy et d'autres, mais Monty est amoché. Ce con, il sourit un petit peu, pour rassurer Jasper :

\- Tout va bien.

\- Rien ne va, renifle Jasper.

Il en a marre de ce monde, et il a peut-être raison, mais Monty prend sa main :

\- Tout va bien, répète-t-il, parce que toi tu n'es pas blessé.

Jasper s'écroule et le prends dans ses bras, délicatement, pour ne pas lui faire mal :

\- C'est ta faute, tu as pris les coups à ma place, tu sais que maintenant je me fiche de me prendre des coups, je me fiche de tout.

\- Pas de tout, souffle Monty à son oreille.

Jasper comprit le sous-entendu et relâcha un peu la pression. Monty l'entoura de ses bras lui aussi :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Parce que j'adore avoir la gueule pleine de sang, évidemment, ricana Monty.

\- Et la vraie raison ?

\- Tu peux pas le comprendre tout seul Jasper ? Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît.

Jasper se recula pour regarder le visage de Monty, bleu, jaune, senois. Et ses yeux noirs, brillants. Jasper a compris depuis longtemps mais c'est super clair à présent. C'est évident. Pourquoi on ferait ça, si ce n'est pour protéger la personne qu'on…

\- Je t'aime, lâcha Monty.

\- Je sais.

Jasper posa délicatement son front contre celui de son meilleur ami.

\- Quand tu seras guéri, je te donnerai ma réponse d'accord ?

\- Je dois me dépêcher de guérir ?

Jasper sourit (enfin, enfin il souriait) et murmura :

\- Oui tu dois te dépêcher.

Jasper venait de trouver un nouveau sens à sa vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un truc mignon un peu nyanyan.


	15. Le ciel

**Le ciel.**

Ciel étoilé sur fond noir, Jasper et Monty sont côtes à côtes et l'observent. Leurs mains se touchent presque, seulement presque et les deux le regrettent mais n'osent pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Finn leur a expliqué que lorsqu'une étoile tombe, on appelle ça une étoile filante, et que c'est le moment de faire un vœu, alors ils attendent pour faire leur vœu. Ils attendent, ils attendent, et ne lâchent pas le ciel des yeux, pas une seule seconde. Puis là voilà, l'étoile filante, ils l'ont vu tous les deux, ils la pointent du doigt et gueulent à l'autre :

\- Vite fais un vœu.

Jasper demande ensuite :

\- C'est quoi ton vœu ?

Monty ose dire la vérité :

\- Que tu me prennes la main et toi ?

\- Que le ciel devienne senois.

\- Quoi ?

Monty est déçu, et a envie de rire en même temps.

\- C'est quoi ce vœu ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué. Imagine, un ciel senois.

\- Ce serait bizarre, dit Monty.

Jasper prend alors sa main, réalisant son vœu.

\- J'ai le droit à une seconde chance ? Demande Jasper.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas souhaiter que tout devienne senois ?

\- Non je vais souhaiter que tu m'embrasses.

Et si le ciel ne devint pas senois, le deuxième vœu de Jasper fut réalisé.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Merci à nesache qui m'a un peu soufflé une idée.


	16. Le grain de beauté

**Le grain de beauté.**

Vingt-sept grains de beauté sur ton torse, Jasper. Ah non vingt-huit, il y en avait un petit qui se cachait, plus clair que les autres sur ta peau, couleur senois je dirais, Vingt-huit que j'ai envie de dévorer avec ma bouche, comme chaque parcelle de ta peau. Tu dis que c'est juste une excuse que j'ai pour t'embrasser, tu me connais bien, on n'est pas meilleur ami pour rien, c'est effectivement juste mon excuse pour poser ma bouche partout sur toi. Comptons donc maintenant ceux que tu as sur le dos.

Fin.

L'autatrice : drabble de pile 100 mots.


	17. Le mur

**Le mur.**

Jasper, ça lui a pris comme une envie de pisser, d'un coup il a voulu qu'ils s'embrassent dans des positions randoms. Le bisou toi à l'envers, moi à l'endroit sur le canapé, le bisou dans la baignoire sous l'eau qui avait été pas mal folklore, mais le pire c'est celui qu'ils sont en train de tester maintenant. Le bisou la tête en bas. Ils sont comme des cons à faire le poirier contre leur mur couleur senois (Monty remarque ce détail parce qu'il a le sang qui lui monte à la tête) et à essayer de se rouler une pelle. Mais soit ils rigolent trop, soit ils tombent, soit leur bouche ne se touchent pas.

\- Plus dur baiser au monde, s'amuse Jasper.

\- Sauf peut-être pour des gens qui vivraient sur les mains.

\- On devrait essayer de vivre sur les mains, ce serait notre entraînement.

Monty se marre à nouveau et s'écroule par terre. Des fois il se demande pourquoi il suit Jasper dans ses conneries, mais il s'amuse tellement que la réponse est évidente. Jasper vient s'allonger sur lui et l'embrasse :

\- Tricheur, sourit Monty.

\- J'abandonne, notre future mission c'est de nous faire des bisous les plus normales possibles.

\- Trop facile, sourit Monty.

Et il appuie sur la nuque de Jasper pour l'embrasser, super normalement.

Passionnément.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je prends du retard dans la publication, j'ai la flemme en ce moment.


	18. Le cercueil

**Le cercueil.**

Jasper se lève et traîne des pieds, il se sent vieux comme jamais, peut-être que c'est normal puisqu'il a quatre-vingt-douze ans après tout. Il tire son corps jusqu'au cercueil couleur senois (une couleur qu'aurait adoré Monty), et se penche pour dire adieu à la personne qui a partagé sa vie pendant de nombreuses années. Monty est là, couché, souriant, tout fripé. Vieux et mort. On le pensait invincible et une crise cardiaque a eu raison de lui. Étrange que le cœur de Jasper continue de battre. À le voir là, Jasper se sent mourir à l'intérieur, son esprit s'envole alors que son corps reste. Il sait qu'il va bouger, faire machinalement les gestes qu'on lui demande de faire, son cœur va continuer sa tourner, mais son âme elle, est déjà partie. Elle a rejoint son compagnon, son meilleur ami, son amant, peu importe là où il est parti. Lui n'est plus qu'une carcasse vide, un cadavre qui bouge.

Quelque jour plus tard, son corps lâche aussi. Il meurt de chagrin.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je leur ai fait, l'air de rien, une longue vie ensemble.


	19. Le vase

**Le vase.**

Ça faisait un an et demi qu'ils sortaient ensemble, lui et Jasper, et pourtant sa mère l'ignorait. Quand il venait à la maison, elle lui demandait _« quand c'est que tu nous ramènes une fille hein ? »_ et quand il faisait l'erreur d'inviter une amie, elle les pensait ensemble et faisait tout pour les marier le plus vite possible, quand bien même Monty insistait sur le mot amie. Il se rendait compte à quel point sa mère le connaissais peu, et même les parents de Jasper savaient à propos d'eux et l'acceptaient. Il était temps de lui dire.

Monty avait emmené Jasper pour se donner du courage, en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée. Son petit (et meilleur) ami l'encourageait et en même temps était très stressé par la situation. Jasper connaissait la mère de Monty et son caractère et il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances pour qu'elle réagisse mal. Quand bien même, Monty avait pris sa décision.

Assis à la table du salon, il annonça donc très calmement à sa mère qu'il ne ramènerait pas de filles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était amoureux de Jasper et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La mère resta silencieuse un long moment, avant de se lever :

\- Bien, très bien, souffla-t-elle.

Monty et Jasper se regardèrent, surpris qu'elle semble le prendre si bien, puis ils comprirent que son calme cachait sa rage, quand elle prit son vase préféré (le couleur senois, souvenir de sa grand-mère) pour le jeter de toutes ses forces par terre.

\- Voilà ce que tu viens de faire avec mon cœur Monty, j'espère que tu es content de toi.

Puis elle leur demanda de quitter sa maison et ordonna à son fils de ne plus y remettre les pieds tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé la raison. Qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une pédale chez elle.

\- Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, commenta Jasper nerveusement après leur fuite.

\- Je m'attendais à pire, admit Monty. Bon maintenant elle sait.

\- Ouais…

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, puis ils se prirent la main. Peu importe l'avis de la mère de Monty, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pas vraiment satisfaite par celui-là (en même temps je me demande si je ne répète pas ça à tous mes textes), j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié.


	20. Les cookies

**Les cookies.**

Jasper était saoul, il avait exagéré sur la boisson à une soirée et Monty lui faisait manger des cookies pour qu'il se remplisse un peu l'estomac d'autre chose que d'alcool.

\- Tes cookies sont couleur senois, rigola Jasper.

\- Bien sûr, mange mes cookies couleur senois Jasper.

Il se marra mais il mangea. Monty voulu le coucher mais Jasper s'accrocha à lui :

\- Non pas dodo, j'ai un truc à dire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un secret !

Monty perdait patience et leva les yeux au ciel, Jasper demanda :

\- Encore un cookie et je te le dis.

\- Je veux pas savoir, ronchonna Monty, dodo.

\- Alleeeeeeeeeeeez Monty soit gentil, steuplait, allez allez allez.

Pour le faire taire, Monty appuya un cookie contre ses lèvres. Jasper s'empressa de le manger.

\- Donc mon secret, commença Jasper.

\- Oui ?

\- Ben en fait tu sais quoi Monty je…

\- Tu ?

\- Je… Ben en fait je…

Monty sentit son cœur battre plus vite et pressa Jasper :

\- Tu ? Tu quoi, Jasper ?

Et Jasper s'écria en se pendant à son cou :

\- J'adore les cookies couleur senois.

Monty souffla, déçu. Évidemment.

Tant pis.

Fin.

L'autatrice : fic peut-être un peu frustrante.


	21. L'oreiller

**L'oreiller.**

L'oreiller porte son odeur, Cette odeur que Jasper adore. Il a envie d'y enfouir son nez et de sniffer à pleins poumon, mais il se retient de peur de passer pour un pervers ou un idiot. Oh et puis non, il ne se retient pas. Le nez dans l'oreiller senois tout moche, il respire l'odeur de son meilleur ami, s'en prends pleins les narines, jusqu'au poumon et il est encore plus amoureux. Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon. Jasper voudrait dormir là pour toujours, emprunter les vêtements de Monty, vivre dans son appart, toucher ses draps, pour le sentir jusque dans sa peau. Il voudrait, mais Monty ne le sait pas. Alors, il se lève du canapé, garde le coussin dans ses mains et va préparer le café.

\- Tu l'aimes tant que ça cet oreiller ? Demande Monty quand il le voit avec le coussin dans les bras.

\- Je l'adore, marmonne Jasper.

\- Je te le donne si tu veux, je le trouve moche.

Jasper se retient de lui dire qu'il est moche, que ce senois sur le coussin c'est super laid, mais qu'il sent hyper bon et que c'est ce qui compte. Mais s'il le garde, il perdrait l'odeur de Monty alors il n'en veut pas.

\- Non garde le.

Monty hausse les épaules.

Ce que Jasper ignore, c'est que quand Monty vient chez lui, il se perd le nez dans son coussin couleur jaune canari, très moche, mais qui sent tellement bon l'odeur de Jasper…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ces deux garçons sont accros.


	22. Les lunettes

**Les lunettes.**

Monty avait mis des lunettes pour lire. Des lunettes aux branches couleur senois, constata Jasper, hypnotisé. Est-ce que Monty avait toujours l'air à la fois si sérieux et si sexy ? Est-ce qu'il mettait ses lunettes pour attirer Jasper dans ses filets ? Il avait beau n'être QUE son meilleur ami, des fois Jasper avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser, et aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Il se retenait. Monty sortait avec Harper après tout, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser, pour pleins de raisons différentes, et pourtant il l'aurait voulu.

\- Harper a de la chance, soupira-t-il

\- Quoi ? Demanda Monty en levant le nez de son livre.

\- Je viens de dire ça à voix haute ? Interrogea Jasper paniqué.

\- Hmmm oui. Répondit Monty.

\- Merde.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle de la chance ?

\- Pour rien.

Monty referma son livre dans un claquement et se rapprocha de Jasper, sans enlever ses lunettes :

\- Alors pourquoi ? Insista-t-il.

\- Parce que t'es trop mignon avec tes lunettes, répondit Jasper désemparé.

\- Mignon ?

\- Sexy.

Monty sourit.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Harper, annonça-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il embrassa Jasper qui eut un court-circuit.

\- Parce que je ne te trouve pas mal non plus…

Fin.

L'autatrice : les lunettes, c'est le bien.


	23. La tasse

**La tasse.**

Jasper prit la tasse, la moche, la couleur senois, il détestait cette tasse, et de colère, la cassa. Monty lui gueula dessus :

\- C'est ça, casse la vaisselle, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu me gonfles !

\- Tu me gonfles aussi, s'écria Jasper d'une voix un peu aigüe et vexé.

Les deux meilleurs amis et amants se disputaient, chose rare.

\- Pourquoi tu m'engueules d'abord ? Gueula Jasper.

\- Pourquoi je t'engueule ? Parce que tu laisses trainer toutes tes affaires, que c'est moi qui fais tout dans ce putain d'appart', et qu'en plus tu n'arrêtes pas de draguer Maya.

\- Je RANGE l'appart', c'est moi qui m'occupe de la vaisselle et de passer l'aspirateur, tu peux bien faire le linge. Et puis je ne drague pas Maya, je m'entends bien avec elle, et je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et Harper !

\- Moi et Harper ? MOI ET HARPER ? s'écria Monty. Y a rien entre elle et moi !

\- Ta mère aimerait bien vous caser !

\- C'est moi qui décide, pas ma mère.

\- Alors arrête de me gueuler dessus sans raison, où je casse une autre tasse.

Monty applaudit :

\- Bravo, vraiment, très mature comme comportement.

\- Toute façon cette vaisselle est moche.

\- C'était un cadeau, ronchonna Monty.

\- De Harper, grogna Jasper.

\- Okay ben casse tout si ça te fait plaisir, j'en ai rien à foutre de Harper !

\- Et j'en ai rien à foutre de Maya !

\- Alors dans ce cas, je vais t'embrasser ! Là maintenant ! S'écria Monty.

\- Vas-y je t'attends, cria Jasper.

Monty se jeta sur lui et lui roula une pelle digne d'un film Hollywoodien. Jasper attrapa ses cuisses et le fit monter sur la table. Faisant attention aux bouts de tasses répandus sur le sol, il se réconcilia avec Monty. Que c'était bon de se disputer de temps en temps.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce qu'il faut bien se disputer de temps en temps.


	24. La chemise

**La chemise.**

Jasper a remonté les manches de sa chemise couleur senois. Il marche à côté de son meilleur ami et leurs bras se frôlent, c'est comme ça que naît l'électricité, Jasper en est sûr. On met des gens dans des pièces et on les fait se frôler, et il suffit ensuite de récolter le courant. Il part dans son délire, il a l'impression que son cerveau court-circuite alors que ses poils se dressent. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si son bras touchait celui de Monty ? Est-ce qu'il mourrait électrocuté comme s'il prenait le tonnerre sur la tronche ? Jasper tente l'expérience de curiosité et il réveille un nid d'abeille dans son estomac, ses oreilles ont des acouphènes, il est fou. Il en a les poumons qui se pressent comme des citrons et il est obligé de se contenir s'il ne veut pas alarmer Monty.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait, si leurs doigts se frôlaient ?

Et s'il prenait sa main ?

Jasper sourit.

Et implose.

Fin.

L'autatrice : la chemise n'est vraiment qu'en arrière-plan, une excuse pour le reste.


	25. La larve

**La larve.**

Jasper part une semaine en vacances avec sa famille. Une semaine c'est ultra long de base, une semaine sans Monty c'est l'enfer sur terre, les minutes vont être des siècles, les heures des millénaires, Jasper va prendre de l'âge et revenir vieux et ridé. Il n'est pas le seul en pleins désespoir. Monty boude. Monty dit qu'il va se transformer en larve, une larve super moche couleur senois.

\- Pourquoi couleur senois ? Demande Jasper.

\- Parce que c'est la première couleur qui m'est venu à l'esprit, ronchonne Monty.

Jasper lui fait un câlin qui dure dix minutes, mais on dirait que c'est juste dix secondes.

\- Je t'appellerai tous les soirs.

\- T'as intérêt.

\- Je t'enverrai dix millions de textos.

\- T'as intérêt.

\- Je rêverai de toi.

\- T'as intérêt !

Jasper retrouve un fin sourire, il embrasse la joue de Monty :

\- La bouche, réclame Monty.

\- Je t'embrasserai dans mes rêves, ma larve couleur senois.

Monty rit doucement et Jasper embrasse sa bouche.

Ce fut quand même une très très très longue semaine.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quand quelqu'un va nous manquer…


	26. Les ours en peluche

**Les ours en peluche.**

Ils ont acheté tous les deux des ours en peluche marron senois. Ce sont des beaux ours, tout doux, à l'air mignon. Monty appelle le sien Jasper, Jasper appelle le sien Monty. C'est pour quand l'autre est absent longtemps, un doudou, un substitut. Jasper embrasse le sien sur la joue et Monty serre le sien, quand ils sont séparés. C'était juste un délire entre meilleur ami, les peluches deviennent des exutoires. Jasper câline trop fort sa peluche, Monty frotte son nez contre la sienne. Puis ils l'embrassent, beaucoup trop, ignorant que l'autre fait pareil.

Fin.

L'autatrice : le doudou parfait.


	27. Le caleçon

**Le caleçon.**

Monty se réveille quand Jasper se lève. Il ne porte que son caleçon, qu'on dirait noir dans la nuit, que Monty sait senois pour l'avoir assez observé (juste observé, pas maté !). Monty décide de le suivre, se demandant où il va en plein milieu de la nuit. Retrouver quelqu'un pour une soirée d'amour ? Ou bien se saouler jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui sortent de la tête ? Monty le saura bientôt. Mais Jasper se contente de tourner en rond dans l'arche, il ne va nulle part en particulier, il ne fait rien non plus, il tourne c'est tout. Quand il croise Monty sans le voir, l'adolescent comprend que son meilleur ami est en fait somnambule.

Le lendemain, Monty le suit aussi, et le surlendemain, et tous les autres jours où Jasper se lève au milieu de la nuit pour tourner en rond dans l'arche, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Une fois, il se met sur son chemin et Jasper se butte à lui, puis sourit (ce qu'il ne faisait plus).

\- Je t'ai trouvé, murmure-t-il en serrant ses bras autour de Monty.

Monty voudrait ne pas en profiter, être un type bien, mais il en profite et ne repousse pas Jasper. Et chaque nuit désormais, il fait en sorte de croiser la route de Jasper, pour recevoir son câlin. Il ne sait même pas qui Jasper croit qu'il est. Maya ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Il sait juste qu'il se sent bien dans les bras de Jasper.

\- Je t'aime, murmure son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond Monty et c'est la vérité.

Ce soir-là Jasper le regarde droit dans les yeux, le décoiffe et éclate de rire.

\- Je le savais ! Dit-il. Je le savais !

Il n'est pas du tout somnambule, il a juste mené Monty en bateau. Et Monty s'en fiche, parce que Jasper l'embrasse.

Fin.

L'autatrice : le coup du somnambule ça m'éclatait de l'écrire.


	28. Le gilet

**Le gilet.**

Il portait un gilet couleur senois ce jour-là. Il le savait parce qu'il se souvenait l'avoir mis, comme un détail qui lui avait brûlé la rétine. Monty était dans un café avec sa petite-amie, pour lui dire qu'il rompait avec elle. Il avait l'air idiot de pas avoir d'autres arguments que le banal _« c'est pas toi, c'est moi »_ , mais c'était vrai. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à Harper. Elle était sympa, intelligente, douée au lit, plutôt intéressante. Il n'y avait rien chez elle qui clochait, si ce n'était qu'elle n'était pas Jasper. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, il rompait avec la blonde.

\- Depuis quand ? S'énerva-t-elle en devinant la véritable raison de la rupture.

Monty se retint de lui dire _« depuis toujours »,_ parce qu'il était sorti avec elle en connaissance de cause. Ses sentiments étaient pour Jasper, pas pour elle, mais il espérait pouvoir passer à autre chose, sans y arriver complètement.

\- Une semaine, répond-il.

\- Je te savais beaucoup de choses Monty, mais je ne t'aurais pas imaginé infidèle !

Il n'était pas passé à autre chose et Jasper lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et Monty n'avait pas pu se retenir, il avait oublié Harper. Il avait embrassé Jasper. Plus encore.

\- C'est pour ça que je romps, dit-il. Je ne t'aime plus.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, dit-elle en riant jaune, je le sais bien.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment désolé.

Il ne l'était pas vraiment elle avait raison. Il attendait juste d'en finir avec ça, pour le retrouver lui. Son monde, son univers.

\- Je le déteste, lâcha-t-elle, et toi aussi par la même occasion.

\- Désolé.

Elle se leva et lui mit une gifle.

\- Je te laisse payer la consommation, tu me dois bien ça.

Puis elle s'en alla. Monty aurait dû pleurer, culpabiliser un minimum. À la place, il sourit bêtement alors que Jasper, qui était assis plus loin vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue meurtrit et Monty fondit. Oubliant complètement qu'il avait eu une ex. Et dans son joli gilet couleur senois (que Jasper avait choisi pour lui), il pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'amour de sa vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit truc un peu bateau et banal !


	29. Le lit

**Le lit.**

Il y avait des tas de moments que j'adorais. Mater un film avec toi. Aller au restaurant ensemble. Faire une bataille d'oreiller. Mais je crois que ce que je préférais c'était maintenant, là. Nous. En train de sécher je ne sais pas quel cours, et de rester allongés sur notre lit senois. À se contenter de se regarder, de se frôler à peine, de se sourire. Tu passes tes doigts sur mon bras, ça suffit à me rendre dingue. Je voudrais qu'on reste toujours ensemble comme ça, toi et moi. À se regarder, s'aimer. Simplement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai pas mis les noms, mais il s'agit bien de Jasper et de Monty, à vous de décider qui parle. Je crois que cette fic fait pile 100 mots.


	30. Le vernis

**Prompt :** J'ai envie de dire des mots.

* * *

 **Le vernis.**

Ils s'amusent à se mettre du vernis à ongle. Du rose et du senois. Ils ne connaissaient même pas cette couleur avant de voir marqué le mot sur le pot. C'est un joli marron clair que Monty trouve très beau. Ça les éclate de se mettre du vernis, ils sont comme des gosses, et ils se demandent pourquoi selon la société c'est réservé aux filles. C'est débile. C'est jolie le vernis, ça devrait être pour tout le monde. Jasper fait tout un discours là-dessus, comme quoi il a envie de dire merde à la société, ou ce genre d'autres mots. Et d'ailleurs il le dit. Merde à la société, et avec Monty ils continuent de se mettre du vernis.

Merde à la société, ils mettraient aussi du maquillage.

Merde à la société, ils s'embrasseraient, s'ils en avaient envie, aussi.

Ils rirent, et passèrent un super moment.

Fin.

L'autatrice : J'aime assez bien envoyer paître la société.


	31. Le pendentif

**Le pendentif.**

Pour Noël, Jasper offre à Monty un pendentif. Il s'agit d'une pierre couleur senois, c'est la couleur des yeux de Jasper, que Monty adore. Il accroche le pendentif autour de son cou et c'est un peu comme s'il portait une part de son meilleur ami avec lui. Ça lui plaît bien. C'est étrange, Monty a eu la même idée et il offre à Jasper un pendentif, noir.

\- La couleur de tes yeux, s'amuse Jasper.

Ils se sourient, sur la même longueur d'onde. Sans prévenir, ils s'embrassent. Leur histoire d'amour commence.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc hyper simpliste. J'ai pas toujours été très inspiré.


	32. Le carnet

**Le carnet.**

C'est un joli carnet, la couverture est couleur senois et Monty le range bien planqué en dessous de ses chaussettes. Jasper l'a trouvé par hasard, en cherchant une paire pour lui-même parce qu'il avait froid aux pieds. Monty est en train de prendre sa douche, et Jasper ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il ouvre le carnet de son meilleur ami. Il le fait en toute innocence, parce qu'il est persuadé que Monty n'a aucun secret pour lui. Il ne sait pas à quel point il se trompe, il le découvre. Monty écrit des choses… Des choses à propos de lui.

 _« Aujourd'hui il avait une mèche plus rebelle que les autres, s'il savait à quel point ça le rend mignon, moi ça me rend dingue, j'ai passé la journée à avoir envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, c'était dur de me retenir. »_

 _« Il est tellement intelligent, ses yeux s'illuminent quand il parle de chimie, je suis sûr qu'il ne le remarque même pas. »_

 _« Je voudrais lui dire, quelque chose de stupide, comme le fait que je l'aime tellement et qu'il ne le sait pas. »_

 _« Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, même son prénom me rend dingue »._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jasper referme le carnet, prit sur le fait. Monty lui arrache des mains et rougit.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû lire ça.

Il tremble, il a honte. Il baisse les yeux. Ça se voit que Monty veut disparaître sous terre. Jasper s'approche de lui et murmure :

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas.

\- Ben tu sais maintenant.

Monty est au bord des larmes. Jasper s'en veut, il prend ses mains et les mets dans ses cheveux :

\- Tu peux les toucher autant que tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Jasper.

\- C'est la vérité. Fais toi plaisir.

Il sourit et Monty soupire et retire ses mains.

\- Tu ne comprends pas je…

Monty ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

\- Je sais, dit Jasper, j'ai compris.

Monty fait la moue et Jasper reprends ses mains et les mets sur ses cheveux.

\- Je ressens pareil, avoue-t-il. Même si je l'ai écrit dans aucun carnet.

Monty se mord les lèvres, regarde Jasper avec espoir, avec envie. Jasper l'embrasse pour lui prouver qu'ils éprouvent la même chose tous les deux.

Monty est soulagé, il murmure :

\- Je t'achèterai un carnet.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Conseil : mieux cacher son carnet. (Ou pas).


	33. Le scarabée

**Le scarabée.**

Monty et Jasper ont sept ans, ils jouent dehors ensemble, et ils s'amusent bien à se courir après, à faire un cache-cache ou à se rouler dans l'herbe. Ils sont inséparables depuis qu'ils se connaissent, ils font tout ensemble. Et ce jour-là, Monty trouve un scarabée sur un arbre, il est de couleur senois (mais ça Monty l'ignore) et il le prend délicatement entre ses doigts pour le montrer à Jasper. Jasper louche sur le scarabée puis décide que cette bestiole lui fait peur alors il se recule. Monty se rapproche :

\- Regarde Jasper, c'est un scarabée !

\- T'approche pas !

\- Faut pas avoir peur, c'est gentil, enfin je crois.

Le scarabée bouge ses pattes entre les doigts de Monty, ce qui ne rassure pas du tout Jasper. Mais Monty veut absolument lui montrer, alors Jasper décide de devenir super courageux, et tout tremblant il reste sur place quand Monty s'approche avec la bestiole qu'il tient toujours entre ses doigts. Monty sourit, d'un sourire éclatant, et lui montre tout fier de sa trouvaille, alors Jasper n'a plus peur du tout. Il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Et dix ans plus tard, c'est lui qui ramasse un scarabée (couleur senois, il le sait) pour le montrer à Monty. En espérant que ses sentiments deviennent réciproques. Un jour.

Fin.


	34. L'automne

**Prompt :** Être heureux vaut la peine.

 **L'automne.**

C'est l'automne, le monde prend des couleurs magnifiques. Le gris du ciel, se mêle au rouge, à l'or et au senois, dans les feuilles des arbres. C'est magnifique et même Jasper doit le reconnaître à travers la brume de l'alcool. Un moment il lâche sa gourde et va s'abandonner dans la nature. Il n'a pas conscience que Monty le suit, mais dans un sens il s'en doute. Parce que Monty le suit partout, Monty veille sur lui. Et pendant un instant son cœur s'allège. Il tourne en rond, se perds dans ce paysage, il imagine un monde sans guerre et sans souffrance, un monde où il pourrait manger du chocolat sans découvrir qu'il va devenir un minable rat de labo. Un monde où être heureux vaudrait la peine. Un monde où il pourrait vivre. Il se tourne et Monty est là. Ce monde n'existe pas bien sûr, c'est la merde ici, il faut toujours se battre, avoir peur, échouer. Mais Monty est là. Qui le regarde, avec son air inquiet. Jasper s'approche de lui.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourra vraiment être heureux, un jour ? Demande-t-il.

Monty hoche la tête et répète des mots qu'il a déjà dit :

\- C'est promis Jasper, un jour on sera heureux ensemble.

\- Ensemble.

Monty acquiesce à nouveau et Jasper pose son front contre celui de son meilleur ami.

\- Okay, dit-il, essayons d'être heureux ensemble.

Puis sous le feuillage multicolore, à l'abris dans la forêt, dans cet instant de calme, ils s'embrassent doucement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une histoire simple (en fait j'ai écris que des petits passages mignons comme ça).


	35. Le tournevis

**Le tournevis.**

Tous les enfants avaient pour se faire les dents différents objets pour eux, mais Monty était le seul à mordre dans le bout en caoutchouc d'un tournevis couleur senois. Ça amusait beaucoup ses parents qui se disait qu'il deviendrait peut-être mécanicien plus tard, puisqu'il aimait tant que ça les tournevis. C'est ce qu'il devint effectivement, son tournevis toujours sur lui. De son côté Jasper ne mordait pas les armes de ses parents, parce que ceux-ci ne les laissait pas trainer, il ne devint pas gardien, il devint juste un jeune complètement paumé. Mais même s'il n'était qu'un looser selon tout le monde, il était important et super cool pour Monty le mécanicien. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : petit clin d'œil à ma fic « six ans et demi ».


	36. La cravate

**La cravate.**

C'était au mariage de Murphy et Bellamy. Murphy avait mis des plombes avant d'accepter d'épouser son Bellamy. Il avait fallu du temps pour le convaincre, mais finalement il était là, l'air plutôt heureux, à dévorer des yeux son désormais époux. Jasper se disait qu'il aurait voulu être à leur place, qu'il aurait voulu fêter son mariage avec la personne la plus importante pour lui. Pas Maya. Monty. Les deux étaient venus ensemble, non accompagnés par leur petite amie, qui n'avait pas été invité (parce que Murphy ne supportait aucune des deux), et Jasper ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça mieux comme ça. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux et ça lui convenait vraiment. Monty portait une cravate couleur senois, très jolie, qui lui allait à la perfection, comme tout ce qu'il portait. Jasper se sentit pousser des ailes.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'adore les cravates ? Demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

\- Non.

\- Parce qu'on peut faire ça.

Jasper attrapa la cravate de Monty et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour embrasser sa bouche (oubliant totalement leurs petites amies absentes). Maintenant soit Monty le repoussait et lui gueulait dessus, soit la deuxième solution, la meilleure. Celle où il acceptait le baiser.

Monty resta figé un long moment. Puis il se recula et Jasper crut qu'il allait le repousser, mais Monty attrapa sa cravate et sourit :

\- Tu as raison, j'aime ça aussi.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que je voulais marier Murphy et Bellamy. C'est ma petite sœur qui m'a inspiré en quelque sorte cette fic.


	37. La nappe

**La nappe.**

Monty avait invité Jasper pour le dîner. Jasper arriva pile à l'heure pour découvrir ce que son meilleur ami avait préparé. Une table, décorée d'une nappe couleur senois où des bougies dans un chandelier brûlaient. Des jolies assiettes étaient posés l'une en face de l'autre avec des verres à vin. Jasper se retrouva tout scotché sur place. La musique qui sortait de la chaine hifi était idéal pour un slow. L'ambiance était parfaite, si lui et Monty avaient été un couple.

\- Je me suis trompé de jour ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non…

Jasper comprit que tout ça c'était pour lui, comme une invitation. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Tu comptes me proposer directement le mariage, t'es plutôt rapide, dit-il nerveusement.

Monty rougit :

\- Je voulais juste… Te proposer… De sortir avec moi.

Jasper sourit, et comme une acceptation, il s'assit à la table.

Fin.


	38. La voiture

**La voiture.**

Jasper et Monty jouait à un jeu vidéo, jeu de course plus exactement. Jasper avait choisi une voiture rapide et qui tenait bien la route, elle était couleur senois et plutôt jolie en plus d'être pratique et fonctionnel et il était sûr de gagner contre Monty. D'ailleurs en prenant bien les virages, il avait déjà pris pas mal d'avance sur son meilleur ami qui trainait derrière lui. Il se disait qu'il allait être le grand gagnant jusqu'à ce que Monty s'exclame :

\- Jasper !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime.

Jasper en lâcha la manette et sa voiture couleur senois alla s'éclater dans le décor tandis que Monty remportait la victoire. Jasper se mit à bouder à cause du procédé utilisé par Monty pour gagner, mais celui-ci le rassura en s'approchant de lui :

\- Ce que je disais, c'était vrai !

Jasper retrouva un peu le sourire et demanda :

\- On refait une partie ?

Monty accepta. Cette fois-ci il fut celui qui perdit tous ses moyens, quand Jasper lui donna sa réponse en embrassant rapidement sa bouche pendant la course…

Fin.

L'autatrice : alors j'ai écrit le même genre de fic y a pas longtemps, mais tant pis, vous me pardonnerez, mon imagination s'est fait la malle ces temps-ci. Bon et puis le thème était quand même différent, même si c'était sur un jeu vidéo.


	39. Le poisson

**Le poisson.**

Les poissons avaient une vie banale et tranquille. Jasper se concentra particulièrement sur un poisson d'une belle couleur senois, dont les écailles étaient presque brillantes sous l'eau. Jasper était presque hypnotisé par ce poisson qui tournait en rond dans l'aquarium. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et le menton de Monty se poser sur son épaule. Jasper se mit à sourire, il était bien tout à coup. Il pensa à la vie de ce petit poisson, et se dit que la sienne était un peu pareil, banale, tranquille. Meilleure. Parce qu'il avait Monty.

Fin.

L'autatrice : drabble de pile 100 mots.


	40. Les chaussettes

**Prompt :** Ma tête est remplie de parasites.

* * *

 **Les chaussettes.**

Jasper était malade. Un bon trente-neuf de fièvre et quand Monty le trouva dans son appartement, ce fut pour le voir quasiment nu, allongé sur son lit sans couverture, parce qu'il crevait de chaud, tout en claquant des dents. Monty se concentra sur les chaussettes, seul vêtement que portait son meilleur ami. De vraiment belles chaussettes, marron ou pour rentrer plus dans le détail, senois. Monty eut bien le temps de s'en rendre compte puisqu'il évitait à tout prix de regarder autre chose !

Il finit par couvrir Jasper d'un drap et celui-ci se plaignit d'avoir des parasites dans la tête. Monty lui donna un médicament et s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse.

Ils partageaient tout, ces deux meilleurs amis. Nul étonnement donc que Jasper aille jusqu'à refiler sa fièvre à Monty. Qui, en guise de vengeance, accueillit son meilleur ami, nu comme un ver. Sans chaussette.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Difficile de se concentrer dans ces conditions.


	41. L'écharpe

**L'écharpe.**

Monty avait une immense écharpe, couleur senois, autour du cou. Il avait fait plusieurs tours autour de son cou, pour qu'elle ne traine pas par terre. Il avait bien chaud, tout emmitouflé qu'il était. Jasper, en revanche, avait le cou à l'air, et il se payait aussi un début de rhume. Il n'avait pas d'écharpe et le regrettait grandement, parce qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud. Monty trouva la solution et même si ce n'était pas pratique pour marcher de partager une écharpe à deux, ils étaient trop biens pour s'en plaindre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : drabble de pile 100 mots. J'en ai fait quelques-uns comme ça, tout simple.


	42. Le parapluie

**Le parapluie.**

Jasper et Monty avaient tous les deux un parapluie. Celui de Jasper était senois, celui de Monty était saphir. Ils ne l'oubliaient jamais et marchaient sous la pluie avec leur parapluie. Côte à côte mais à une certaine distance, pour que leur parapluie ne se cogne pas l'un dans l'autre. Selon Monty, il y avait beaucoup trop d'écart entre eux. Pour remédier à ce problème, il oublia exprès son parapluie un jour de pluie. Il put partager celui de Jasper, collé contre lui. Désormais, il y en avait toujours un des deux qui oubliait son parapluie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et pour ne pas changer,ceci est encore un drabble de pile 100 mots. J'étais motivée pour en faire sur les derniers drabbles.


	43. Le chien

**Le chien.**

C'est une toute petite boule de poil perdue, toute mouillée par la pluie, un petit chien couleur senois tout sale et abandonné. Monty en a le cœur qui part en vrille, et Jasper le voit bien. Il propose :

\- On a qu'à l'adopter.

Monty lui sourit, c'est comme si la foudre tombait sur Jasper, comme chaque fois que Monty lui fait ce genre de sourire. Il en retombe toujours amoureux. Ils adoptent alors le petit chiot, ils le lavent, ils le nourrissent, ils s'en occupent. Et Monty dit :

\- C'est comme si on était une vraie famille.

Jasper craque et l'embrasse, embrasse son amour. Le chien aboie comme s'il approuvait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une courte fic juste très mignonne.


	44. Le pantalon

**Le pantalon.**

Quand Monty annonça à Jasper qu'il sortait avec Harper, ce dernier portait un pantalon couleur senois et une veste noire. Il se souvient de ces fringues parce qu'il ne les a plus jamais mises, comme si elles étaient signes de malheur. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur, ça lui avait fait hyper mal et pourtant il avait tenu bon et il avait souri à son meilleur ami pour le féliciter. Comment lui annoncer désormais qu'il était amoureux de lui ?

Quand Jasper se décide tout de même un jour à remettre les fringues maudites, Monty lui annonce alors qu'il vient de rompre.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Jasper.

\- Parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ? Interroge Jasper déçu.

\- Toi.

Jasper sent son cœur faire des loopings.

Le pantalon senois et la veste noire ne portaient peut-être pas malheur finalement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une petite fic.


	45. Les rideaux

**Les rideaux.**

Qui l'aurait cru ? Qu'un jour on en viendrait à se disputer, pour une histoire de canapé, pour des rideaux (tu les veux senois, je les veux bleus, le senois c'est moche, tu dis que ce n'est pas moche et on s'engueule). Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on en serait là à se demander si on mettra plutôt du parquet ou du carrelage (carrelage dans la cuisine, parquet dans le salon, c'est okay), à vouloir tous les deux une baignoire et une grande cuisine ?

J'adore me disputer avec toi à propos de la couleur du papier peint, j'aime choisir les meubles dans les magasins, j'aime les efforts que tu fais pour me faire plaisir plus que toi. J'aime nos efforts pour faire de ce lieu un endroit habitable, pour nous deux.

Et surtout, surtout, plus important encore Monty. Moi Jasper, je t'aime, et je suis heureux d'emménager avec toi. Notre vie commence.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une belle vie commence.


	46. Le rouge à lèvres

**Prompt :** C'est toujours là, c'est toujours vrai.

* * *

 **Le rouge à lèvres.**

 _Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le monde s'arrêta de tourner pendant une seconde._

Monty était sorti avec des amis dans un nouveau bar qui avait ouvert il y avait quelques semaines. Jasper n'était pas là, depuis quelques temps il avait un nouveau travail de nuit mais quand Monty lui demandait ce que c'était, son meilleur ami changeait immédiatement de sujet. Jasper n'avait jamais eu de secret pour lui et voilà que tout à coup il lui faisait des cachoteries. Ce qui était très vexant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu te prostitues ou quoi ? Avait demandé Monty.

\- Non et alors ? Ça te dérangerait ?

\- Ce qui me dérangerait c'est que tu ne m'en parles pas.

\- Et bien je ne t'en parle pas. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Ils s'étaient engueulé et voilà, Monty avait décidé de sortir avec des autres amis pour se calmer. Le bar était bondé de monde, Monty entendit les voisins de table siffler la serveuse qu'ils trouvaient sexy et il se retint de les insulter. Il détestait qu'on siffle les gens, ça ne se faisait pas, c'était malpolie et nul. Et les femmes devaient en avoir ras le bol de se faire siffler comme si elles ne valaient pas mieux que des chiens.

La serveuse s'approcha finalement de leur table et demanda :

\- Vous désirez ?

Alors Monty releva les yeux, et c'est pile à ce moment-là que le monde s'arrêta. Il n'y eut plus de son, plus de bruit, plus personne, plus rien. Seulement cette magnifique serveuse qui souriait la seconde d'avant et semblait prête à s'enfuir en courant désormais.

Monty aurait pu ne pas la reconnaître. Il aurait pu ne même pas faire attention à elle, mais il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour être dupe. Derrière ce maquillage savamment posé sur un visage androgyne, ses lèvres peintes au rouge senois, et ses longs cheveux bruns. Derrière la mini-jupe, le débardeur révélant une petite poitrine, il n'y avait autre que son meilleur ami. Jasper. Celui-ci avait compris que Monty l'avait reconnu et il rougit. Il regarda Clarke, Finn et Raven qui n'avaient rien remarqué et Monty fit celui qui ne savait pas, il commanda. Ce ne fut pas Jasper qui vint leur servir leur boisson, mais Monty l'aperçu en train de s'enfuir par la porte du bar.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il à ses amis.

Et il courut derrière Jasper pour le rattraper dans la rue.

\- Que voulez-vous monsieur ? Feignit-il en vain.

\- Jasper, je sais que c'est toi, lâcha Monty en criant presque.

\- Chuuuut, idiot, pas si fort.

\- Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Pas ici, pas ici… Chez moi. Viens !

Monty dût prendre sur lui pour ranger dans un placard ses quarante-mille questions et attendre qu'ils arrivent dans l'appartement de Jasper qui marchait vite sur ses talons hauts.

Jasper chercha ses clés dans son sac puis ouvrit la porte et jeta les clés dans un bol dans l'entrée avant de carrément se déshabiller, enlevant son soutif et ses faux seins, son débardeur et sa jupe. Mettant un jogging et un tee-shirt devant un Monty qui était resté dans l'entrée sans bouger. Jasper renifla et Monty comprit qu'il pleurait. Monty s'approcha alors :

\- Hey, appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je voulais pas, je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça.

Jasper frotta son visage, étalant son maquillage n'importe comment. Monty lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain. Il prit du démaquillant et commença à doucement essuyer le visage de son meilleur ami qui continuait de pleurer.

\- Jasper, explique-moi.

\- Je voulais un endroit où je pouvais m'habiller en fille sans que personne ne sache... Je voulais… Je voulais pouvoir être une fille.

Monty hocha doucement la tête et passa ses pouces sur les joues de Jasper pour essuyer ses larmes.

\- Je pense que je suis une fille Monty, tu peux me trouver horrible, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Pourquoi je te trouverais horrible ?

\- Parce que c'est bizarre non ? Je dois être devenu complètement folle... Fou.

Monty secoua la tête puis dit :

\- Ce qui est complètement fou, c'est que tu ne m'en aies pas parler.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes !

\- Et pourquoi je te détesterais triple andouille ? Tu es mon meilleur ami. Ma meilleure amie du coup. Ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es toujours la même personne pour moi, ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est toujours là, c'est toujours vrai. Que tu sois un homme ou une femme. Ce qui m'énerve vraiment, c'est que tu me l'ais pas dis ! Vraiment ! Que tu ais si peu confiance en moi. Depuis quand tu le sais ? Depuis quand je t'appelle il, alors que tu es une elle ? Depuis quand je te blesse parce que j'ignore qui tu es vraiment ?

Jasper avait écarquillé les yeux au fil du discours de son meilleur ami et il… Non elle, elle avait fini par avouer d'une toute petite voix :

\- Depuis quelques mois seulement, je sais depuis longtemps que je suis différente mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps que j'ai mis le doigt sur ce que c'était vraiment, que j'ai compris et accepté aussi que j'étais une fille à l'intérieur.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Non.

\- Tu aurais dû. Je t'aurais aidé.

Jasper retrouva un fin sourire :

\- Je le comprends maintenant. J'ai été idiote de pas te faire confiance.

Monty lui sourit et acquiesça :

\- Une véritable idiote.

Monty termina de la démaquiller, il ne restait que les lèvres et leur rouge senois :

\- Tu as trouvé un nom ?

\- J'hésite encore, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr que je veux bien.

Les larmes de « Jasper » se tarirent complètement. Ils allèrent s'allonger tous les deux sur le lit de « Jasper » et réfléchirent à son nouveau prénom. Ils finirent par se décider pour Jade, parce que Jasper venait de « treasurer » en perse, et que le Jade faisait partie des trésors.

\- Ça te va bien, Jade.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Monty hocha la tête et Jade sourit.

\- J'ai autre chose à t'avouer Monty, dit-elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

Elle lui vola un baiser pour toute réponse et Monty rougit.

\- Merci pour tout, dit-elle.

Monty caressa sa joue, ses lèvres peintes – il avait fini par oublier de les démaquiller – et les embrassa à son tour.

Fin.

L'autatrice : alors… J'avais envie d'écrire sur la transidentité et je voyais bien Jasper devenir Jade. Et comme j'avais aimé écrire cette fic, il se trouve que les suivantes concerneront aussi Jade. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis là-dessus.


	47. La robe

**Prompt :** Il te comprend et ça te plaît.

* * *

 **La robe.**

C'était son anniversaire et elle avait invité ses amis. Ses amis qui ignoraient tous qui elle était vraiment et avec qui elle devait jouer la comédie, redevenir « Jasper », redevenir un homme pour eux. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de leur avouer la vérité, elle restait bien enfermée dans son petit placard et Monty était le seul à savoir la vérité. Il la comprenait et l'aidait à avancer doucement dans sa nouvelle vie, il cachait son secret pour elle, même s'il avait été furieux quand lui-même avait découvert la vérité.

Pas furieux contre elle, mais furieux qu'elle ait pu lui cacher ça, furieux qu'il ait pu la blesser sans le vouloir. Mais même quand il l'appelait « Jasper », Monty ne l'avait jamais blessé, parce qu'il était trop gentil pour ça.

Cependant, Monty était lucide, il savait que les gens n'étaient pas tous aussi tolérant que lui et il comprenait la difficulté de Jade pour leur avouer la vérité. Ça viendrait, mais ça prendrait du temps. En attendant, homme ou femme, elle était toujours la même. Exubérante, drôle, adorant s'amuser et faire la fête.

L'anniversaire se passa très bien, Jade eu même droit à deux cadeaux de la part de Monty. Le premier était un livre de chimie, ce qui lui fit follement plaisir. Le deuxième, Monty lui offrit plus tard, quand tous les invités quittèrent l'appartement, quand elle put redevenir elle-même. Elle ouvrit doucement le papier cadeau pour y découvrir une robe d'un joli marron senois.

\- Elle est magnifique Monty.

Il lui sourit et elle alla l'essayer immédiatement, revenant en portant la robe.

\- Au revoir Jasper, bonjour Jade, fit-elle.

Monty lui sourit comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde.

\- Comment tu me préfères ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- En homme ou en femme ?

\- Les deux, répondit Monty.

\- Les deux ?

Monty hocha la tête et se rapprocha d'elle. Il ajusta sa bretelle et Jade se sentit rougir alors que leurs visages étaient si prêts l'un de l'autres.

\- Je te trouve toujours très belle, avoua-t-il, et très intelligente aussi.

Jade sentit un frisson lui remonter jusque dans la nuque alors que la main de Monty s'attardait sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Monty souffla :

\- Tu aimes ta robe ?

\- Oui. Je l'adore, merci.

Mais ce qu'elle adorait encore plus, le meilleur de tous les cadeaux, c'est ce qui vint ensuite. Quand Monty l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime tel que tu es, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Jade avait vraiment été gâté pour son anniversaire…

Fin.

L'autatrice : on continue sur l'histoire de Jade. Dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas du tout.


	48. La tâche de naissance

**Prompt :** Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

 **La tâche de naissance.**

Ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois. Jade se réveille avant Monty et doute. Pourquoi son meilleur ami l'a choisi ? Est-ce qu'il a aimé ça ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas préféré faire ça avec _« une vraie fille »._ Jade déteste ce terme, vraie fille, ça lui fait mal, comme si son existence n'était pas légitime. Monty grogne dans son sommeil et passe son bras autour d'elle. Il est nu et son épaule se découvre. Monty a une tâche de naissance juste ici et Jade l'observe. Elle avance ses doigts et commence à en faire le tour. Elle se fait la remarque que la tâche est de la même couleur que sa robe, senois. Comme s'ils étaient un peu liés, par une couleur. Elle se penche et l'embrasse.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle.

Mais elle se demande quand même pourquoi elle, pourquoi Monty l'a choisi.

\- Pourquoi pas quelqu'un de normal ? Dit-elle à voix haute.

Monty ouvre alors les yeux et pose son index sur sa bouche.

\- Désolé je t'ai réveillé, arrive à dire Jade.

\- Pas grave.

Monty rapproche son visage et embrasse sa bouche :

\- Tu es normal, dit-il. Tu es juste différente.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être cassé.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

\- Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé de coucher avec moi ?

Monty soupire et lui met une petite tape sur la joue :

\- Si ça me dérangeait, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi, idiote.

\- Mais…

Monty l'embrasse encore :

\- Pas de mais mon amour, tu es normal, tu n'es pas cassé et j'ai adorer qu'on fasse l'amour ensemble.

Jade frissonne, Monty l'a appelé « mon amour ». Elle a envie d'en faire autant.

\- J'aime ta tâche de naissance, dit-elle à la place en embrassant le petit bout de peau.

\- Est-ce que tu la trouves anormale ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Et bien moi c'est pareil avec toi.

Elle sourit, mais demande quand même :

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Il lui pince gentiment le nez avant de l'embrasser encore :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Et ils couchent ensemble une seconde fois et c'est encore meilleur que la première, et Jade murmure comme elle le désirait :

\- Mon amour…

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon je suis désolée, c'est dégoulinant de mièvrerie.


	49. Le manteau

**Le manteau.**

Le téléphone sonna alors que Monty dormait déjà. Jade travaillait tard ce soir-là et Monty était donc resté chez lui. Quand il ne la voyait pas, elle lui manquait et il se disait qu'il était devenu complètement accro. Peut-être qu'il l'était déjà bien avant, mais qu'il ne l'avait réalisé qu'il y a peu. Il avait toujours été collé à Jasper, qu'elle soit Jade ne changeait rien pour lui. Monty décrocha, la gueule dans le brouillard, ce qu'on lui annonça à l'autre bout du fil suffit cependant à le réveiller totalement. Jade était à l'hôpital. Il n'obtint que peu de détail et Monty stressait tellement que ce soit grave, qu'il se contenta de mettre un manteau sur son caleçon, d'enfiler rapidement des baskets et de conduire vite jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Il put voir les dégâts là-bas. Jade était bien amochée, elle avait le visage violacé, des côtes et un bras cassé. Elle n'était pas tombée par terre, des mecs s'en étaient pris à elle parce que selon eux, elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre parce qu'elle n'était qu'une sale pédale dégueulasse.

Jade rentrait chez elle après le travail au bar quand elle les avait rencontrés. Au début ils l'avaient dragué lourdement, agressé également, mais quand ils s'étaient rendus compte de ce qu'elle avait entre les jambes, ils étaient devenus réellement violents, la tabassant en l'insultant, l'abandonnant abîmée et blessée sur le pavée froid. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé et avait appelé l'hôpital. Monty tremblait, rien qu'à imaginer la scène. Il était là, dans son manteau, à moitié nu devant sa petite amie, et il avait envie de pleurer. Elle tendit sa main vers lui, celle qui allait bien et il serra ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolé que ce monde soit rempli de cons, souffla Monty.

Elle hocha la tête, changea de sujet :

\- Jolie manteau, sourit-elle en regardant ses jambes nues, couleur senois il me semble.

Monty n'avait pas envie de rire, mais il le fit quand même, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce que semblait rechercher Jade. Ils restèrent longuement ensemble :

\- Je dois avoir une mine affreuse.

\- Tu es aussi belle que d'habitude.

\- Tu es trop gentil.

Monty haussa les épaules. Jade finit par s'endormir. Monty resta encore un peu puis sortit de la chambre. Comment pouvait-on faire du mal à Jade ? Comment avait-on oser lever la main sur elle ? Il en était furieux. Emballé dans son manteau, il resta à l'hôpital, incapable de rentrer chez lui et de s'éloigner de son amour trop longtemps. Il se fichait d'être à moitié à poil, il se fichait qu'on le regarde bizarrement.

Quand il le put, il ramena Jade à la maison et resta avec elle. Ce n'était pas juste pour elle, mais Monty ne la laisserait plus aller travailler seule, il viendrait la chercher s'il fallait, il avait trop peur que des cons reviennent l'emmerder, lui faire du mal, à cause de ce qu'elle était. Jade accepta à contrecœur, détestant se sentir aussi faible, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment su se battre, et à deux on était plus fort.

En attendant de se remettre, elle était en congé et ils profitèrent de la présence l'un de l'autre. Monty s'occupa de la blessée du mieux qu'il put, ce qui l'amusa :

\- Tu es trop mignon, je devrais me blesser plus souvent.

Il embrassa sa bouche pour la faire taire.

Monty ne laisserait plus jamais personne toucher à Jade. Il l'aimait trop.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, j'en suis pas hyper satisfaite du tout. Donnez-moi votre avis.


	50. Les collants

**Les collants.**

Jade portait une robe noire et des collants senois, elle avait mis sa perruque de long cheveux bruns bouclés. Elle tenait la main de Monty, habillé d'un simple jean et tee-shirt. Elle avait décidé de doucement faire son coming out, avouer aux gens qu'elle aimait, qui elle était vraiment. Et pour la première personne, Jade avait choisi Murphy, se disant que si ce mec ne l'insultait pas et ne se moquait pas d'elle, personne ne le ferait. Murphy était donc venu à l'appartement, alors que Jade portait ses vêtements « féminins », et se contenta de lever un sourcil et d'observer leurs mains liées :

\- Je vois que vous avez décidé à vous mettre ensemble, ben il était temps.

Jade pencha la tête sur le côté alors que Monty sourit. Elle demanda :

\- Tu ne remarques rien d'autres ?

Murphy eut un sourire en coin et lança :

\- Jolie robe Jasper. Ou peu importe comment on t'appelle.

\- Jade.

\- Jade.

\- C'est tout ? Pas de moquerie ?

Murphy haussa les épaules :

\- Ce serait trop simple. J'aime les moqueries qui valent la peine.

Jade se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec soulagement. Elle tira sur son collant et sourit :

\- Ça ne te fais rien ?

\- Je me doutais de quelque chose, dit Murphy, je pensais juste que t'étais homo, j'avais pas imaginé que tu sois une fille, c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que j'ai que des amis hyper ouvert d'esprit dans mon entourage ? Demanda Jade.

\- J'ai un doute sur Pike, le prof d'SVT, Harper risque seulement d'être jalouse parce que tu es plus jolie qu'elle et peut-être que Maya le prendra mal. Mais sinon ? Je pense que tout le monde va s'en foutre.

\- Clarke ?

\- La princesse la première, fit Murphy. Elle sera juste contente pour toi que tu sois toi-même, et fera sans doute un beau discours qui fera chialer tout le monde.

Jade sourit. Demanda :

\- Monty t'en pense quoi ?

\- Que je serai toujours là quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Mon dieu que c'est niaiseux, grogna Murphy.

Ils se regardèrent tous, et rirent.

Jade fit son coming out.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de cette longue série de fics. Cinquante fics sur la couleur senois ce n'était vraiment pas toujours facile à écrire, mais je suis assez contente de moi dans l'ensemble.


End file.
